Journey of Wandering Discontent
by Crumpit
Summary: A collection of stories/chapters about Ash's journey through the Sinnoh region. Tweaked a bit, so may not fit the actual storyline. Constant gay and straight and Pkmn/Human lemon. Enter if you dare! Many chapters can be read as one-shots.


This is my first story. Disclaimer: I own no rights to Pokemon.

Another Day

Ash Ketchum woke that morning as he woke on all mornings. He opened his eyes, but immediately closed them to block the invading sunlight. He tried to turn in his very cheap bed (provided by the Pokecenter) but noticed something was on top of him.

"Pikachu," the raven haired boy mumbled.

Indeed, the mouse Pokemon had found a nice position on Ash's body. His abdomen was pressed against Ash's boxer-clad morning wood and his head was just above his finely toned abs and amazing pecs. Pikachu blinked sleepily and yawned. He noticed Ash was awake and smiled as much as a drowsy Pikachu could. He noticed something pushing at his abdomen and looked down at it. Ash saw Pikachu roll his eyes.

"Pika? Pikachu? _(Again? Really?)" _Pikachu squeaked.

"I'm sorry for being a hormone-crazed teenage boy," the raven-haired boy replied with a stifled yawn. "But, since you're up, Pikachu... could you...? Help me out?" he said with a smirk.

Pikachu sighed, "...Pi (_… Fine)._"

The sixteen year old **(I didn't want him to be eighteen, and I didn't want to sound like a total creep and make him 10) **pumped his fist and hissed a, "Yesss!" before throwing off the covers of the bed.

The trainer's faithful companion crawled atop his boxer-clad body and began to remove his only piece of clothing. They were blue with little slowpokes on them. All the while Pikachu soaked in Ash's toned abs and tan skin for what was probably the hundredth time.

Finally removed, the article of clothing was tossed wherever and Ash's uncut, seven inch member was exposed to Pikachu's gaze. Slowly he reached out and grabbed the thick shaft, immediately receiving a sigh from his trainer. The mouse worked the tool slowly at first, savoring the texture of the smooth skin, and steadily quickened his pace in answer to the boy's pleas. By then, Ash was moaning out things like, "Ah, Pikachu!" and, "Faster, boy!" Pikachu, being the sneaky devil, then gave the trainer's balls a coating of static electricity. Just enough to tickle and stimulate, but not enough to hurt.

"Ooooh, Pikachu, that's the stuff!" the boy moaned at the new, tingling sensation on his genitals. "Oh, Arceus, yes!"

Pikachu, feeling as if he'd waited long enough, then went for his prize. He put his head at the base of Ash's glorious instrument and began to slowly lick up to the very tip-top. Ash, of course, let out a long moan in response. The Pokemon then lowered his mouth so that Ash's head was encased in his warm, wet cavern. Yet another moan, and this time the reward of a little pre-cum. Yummy! Pikachu swirled his tongue around his trainer's head once before surprising him and forcing the whole shaft into his mouth and throat.

"Holy shit!" said the trainer.

"Pllrglltre," moaned the pet.

Now up, up, up the Pikachu's head rose before quickly slamming it back down. Up, up, up... Slam! The Pokemon was building up a steady pace when Ash groaned, "Mph, Pikachu. I'm gonna cum!"

Pikachu didn't budge, in fact he crammed more in, if that was possible. "Gaaah!" screamed the boy. Suddenly Pikachu's mouth was filled with deliciously tangy seed, and he swallowed and swallowed until there was no more, not missing a single drop. He gave a few more sucks on Ash's dick before letting it out with a "Pop!"

"Good boy, Pikachu," Ash said as he patted his friend's head.

"Pika, pi pikachu. Pika pikach-"

"Hey!" came a feminine shout from outside the door, "Keep it down you two, the soundproofing only blocks so much!"

"Erm, sorry Nurse Joy!" Ash shouted and blushed.

"Yeah, you'd better be! Rapscallions!"

Ash did a sweat-drop before packing his bags. "Come on Pikachu, we've got a lot of training to do!"

**Crumpits: I made this in an hour so it may not be all that... umm, amazing. This is actually an edited version of my old story, which was apparently not long enough and unclear. So, here ya go!**

**Pikachu: Hey, how come I didn't get anything out of this?**

**Crumpits: Well, I was tired and didn't feel like writing anymore, so I-**

**Pikachu: Oh, no you di'int!**

**Ash: Well, I liked it...**

**Pikachu: Well that's obvious, kid.**

**Ash: Hey!**

**Pikachu: Sup.**

**Crumpits: Erm, I'm just gonna end it here... bye!**


End file.
